


Bois champignon

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Balignon est confronté à un adversaire invisible et redoutable. Arrivera-t-il à se défaire de son emprise?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Bois champignon

-Alors ?  
-*Hic* On dirait que ça n’a *Hic* pas marché. 

Balignon se roula en boule sous l’un des champignons géants de la forêt avec dépit.  
Voilà plus d’une heure qu’il était victime d’une crise de hoquet, qu’il ne parvenait pas à faire passer.

Il avait d’abord tenté de retenir sa respiration. En vain.  
Il avait ensuite tenté de boire, sans reprendre d’air entre ses gorgées, la tête à l’envers… rien.  
Face à ces échecs, il avait voulu ignorer cet accès de hoquet, et vaquer à ses occupations. S’il faisait preuve de patience, la crise passerait.

Mais comment se concentrer sur une activité lorsque des crises de hoquet nous parasitent ?

Il était donc parti en quête de conseils de ses colocatires, à commencer par Paras. En effet, elle connaissait la capacité Aromathérapie, capable de soigner les problèmes de statut, par exemple la paralysie. Elle avait bien sûr accepté de l’aider… 

Malheureusement, cette idée se solda par un nouvel échec.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Balignon, on va aller demander des conseils aux autres. Quelqu’un dans l’équipe pourrait avoir une solution pour toi.

Partout, on prodigua des conseils à Balignon.  
Les pokémons de type combat lui conseillèrent de faire de l’exercice.  
Ceux de type glace de placer un glaçon sur son ventre.  
Ceux de type insecte d’avaler une petite portion de nectar.

Les plus fins gourmets lui suggérèrent d’avaler du jus de baie Ceriz, réputé pour son goût épicé.  
Une gelée trempée dans du jus de baie oran, pour mêler saveurs sucrées, amères et acides.  
Du jus de baie oran lui-même, qui était âpre en bouche.  
On lui fait sucer une baie elle-même.

Certains pokémons ne connaissaient pas d’astuces ancestrales, mais voulurent l’aider.  
On lui offrit une guérigraine.  
On lui boucha les tympans (Balignon l’aurait bien fait lui-même s’il avait été doté de mains).

Malgré tous ces efforts, la crise ne passa pas. 

-On est désolés de ne pas avoir pu t’aider, Balignon.  
-C’est pas grave *Hic*, merci quand même *Hic*, Paras.  
-Viens, rentrons au bois champignon.

Découragé, le pokémon suivit son amie jusqu’à leur zone d’accueil. Il s’assit sous un champignon, la mine abattue. Il était fatigué de s’entendre hoqueter. Que toute son attention soit monopolisée par quelque chose d’aussi stupide.

Soudain, il vit une ombre passer à toute vitesse devant ses yeux.  
Il n’eut pas le temps de voit de qui ou quoi il s’agissait: la terre fut soudain secouée par un séisme.

-AH ! Qu’est-ce que c’était ?  
-Grainipiot ! On t’a déjà dit de ne pas sauter comme ça du haut des champignons par surprise, ça nous fait peur ! Et tu sais bien que quand Balignon a peur, il laisse échapper des spores toxiques ! C’est ça que tu veux ? Risquer de t’empoisonner juste pour faire une farce qui ne fait rire que toi ?  
-Ça n’était peut-être pas drôle, mais… Balignon, tu as toujours le hoquet ?  
-Hein ? Euh… 

Il avait du mal à y croire.  
Ça avait marché.  
Son hoquet avait enfin disparu.

-Tu vois, j’ai bien fait de faire ça ?  
-Merci, Grainipiot… mais s’il-te-plaît, ne le refais plus, d’accord ? Je ne tiendrai pas le choc, tu m’as vraiment fait peur !  
-Hi, hi… c’est pas ma faute s’il te faut un séisme pour faire passer ton hoquet !

Balignon poussa un soupir fatigué. Il n’avait plus la force de contredire sa petite camarade.  
Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ruminer.  
Comment une simple distension de l’estomac pouvait-elle se révéler un adversaire plus redoutable que toute une maison de monstres ?  
Une chose était certaine: on ne le reprendrait plus à utiliser toutes ces méthodes hasardeuses !


End file.
